Current human factors evaluation of data collection procedures and monitoring used in the pilot study resulted in changes implemented in the Full Phase Stroke Data Bank Study. Human factors studies concentrated on optimization of the man/computer/environment interfaces. Applications involved areas of forms design, formulation of questions, and data collection feedback and monitoring procedures. The reliability of key data items was assessed and inter-center variability was measured. Criteria for accuracy were determined and used as objectives in data quality. Focus areas included neurological examination, stroke diagnosis, CT Scan and angiography readings. Recommendations for improvements in data collection methodology were made. The reliability assessments also involved inter-observer agreements. A publication describing the first study is to be published in the Archives of Neurology, and examines interobserver variability in the assessment of neurologic histories and examinations. An algorithm has been developed for stroke diagnosis, which will be used in future validity studies. This project has been completed.